


Train Meet-Cute

by darrenmalik



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrenmalik/pseuds/darrenmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in his thoughts while staring through their wagon’s window, eyes unfocused as they follow the snowflakes crashing against the glass, it takes Louis a while to notice someone’s staring at him.</p><p>When he <i>does</i> notice, though, the sight takes his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I am participating in the "25 Days of Christmas" Ficlet Challenge on Tumblr and this is my first filled prompt. Fics are supposed to be exactly 500 words long. 
> 
> This prompt: A picture of an old train driving through a snow-y landscape.

Fucking freezing, is what it is.

Louis isn’t usually the type of person to complain. Actually, if you asked him, he’d describe himself as pretty decent when it comes to accepting misfortunes. But that doesn’t mean he’s got to pretend he enjoys being _squished to death_ by three other guys while on a train, knees and elbows knocking together whenever the train takes a particularly harsh turn.

To be fair, it _is_ freezing outside - the quickly falling flecks of snow almost making it look as if someone had shaken a snow globe indecently hard - and the other lads are warming up the space in their tiny wagon. That doesn’t mean he’s got to grace them with his attention though.

Louis’s nose is cuddled into the scarf his nan sent him in autumn - while he was still at boarding school - inhaling the fabric softener she loves using.

Three months without seeing his family isn’t a long time, not really, but Louis prides himself in his family being his number one priority. Just thinking about hugging and spending time with them over the winter holidays warms him up inside.

Lost in his thoughts while staring through their wagon’s window, eyes unfocused as they follow the snowflakes crashing against the glass, it takes Louis a while to notice someone’s staring at him.

When he _does_ notice, though, the sight takes his breath away.

The man sitting opposite him has beautiful brown curls spilling out from under his fluffy beanie, pink-bitten lips and a flush high on his cheeks that makes his green eyes sparkle. He’s a bloody paradox, all soft features mixed with masculine ones. A strong jawline, a wide nose, a barely noticeable hint of stubble above his mouth.

When he gives Louis a tentative smile, deep dimples appear on either side of his mouth. Louis is fucked.

“Uh-”, he stammers, his voice sounding higher than he’d like to admit, and closes his mouth again, clueless as to what he’s supposed to say. He contemplates asking the guy for his name - and possibly his hand in marriage - when his thoughts are interrupted.

“I think I’ve seen you around”, he’s being told, the deep voice reaching Louis’s ears not fitting what the guy looks like. Nothing about him makes sense and _yet_. “You play footie at the park a lot, right?” He gives Louis another blinding smile that makes Louis’s heart beat irregularly in his chest.

“Yeah, yeah, I- It’s what I do to procrastinate studying. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before though, mate, I’m sure I’d remember you if I had.” Louis wants to slap himself. Always the overachiever, fuck. He basically proposed just now.

The reaction he gets is a giggle so cute Louis can feel his own ears heat up with a blush. “I’m Harry”, he tells him, and stretches his hand out for Louis to shake. When their palms touch, Louis _knows_. Judging by the warm look Harry gives him, he feels it as well.

“Louis Tomlinson.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet. As always, I would appreciate kudos, bookmarks and comments a LOT. They are what keeps me motivated to write. 
> 
> Also, it would be great if you checked out the challenge on tumblr @ 1dpromptchallenges! It helps with writer's block and it's a great way to start writing when you're new!


End file.
